corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Reckless
Jacob Reckless is the older brother of Will Reckless, and the oldest the child of John Reckless and Mrs. Reckless. He is the main protagonist of the series. Biography Jacob is twelve years old when his father disappears, revealed to be into the Mirrorworld. After entering his study and discovering a slip of paper that reads, The mirror will open only for he who cannot see himself. Jacob concludes that the message refers to a mirror in John's study. Jacob obscures his reflection with his hand and an abandoned tower in a world he names the Mirrorworld after the portal that brings him there. Although he is attacked by a malign being known as a 'stilt', he returns to the mirrorworld. Upon his return to the normal world, he is met by his younger brother Will. Ever since his discovery, his visits there get evermore frequent, upsetting both his brother and his mother, who threatens to call the social workers. He gives excuses to his family, losing himself in the mirrorworld. ''Reckless'' Hope you like it!:D Physical Appearance He greatly resembles his father, as is shown when a goyl identifies him as John Reckless's son just by looking at his face. It is implied that he is very good looking. Personality Jacob, is like his name, Reckless. He is very loyal to the few friends that he has, although he prefers a solitary life. He is adventurous, as shown by his repeated visits to the mirrorworld, despite injury on his first visit. He is known to be cunning. He is very clever, as he solved the mirror's riddle when he was only twelve years old. He is a notorious thrill seeker. Relationships Will Reckless This is one of his more complex relations. Jacob loves his brother alot, though he seldom shows it. He takes it upon himself to find a cure to the dark curse Will happens to come across despite there being 'no cure'. He feels responsible for his younger brother and will go to any length to protect him. The Red Fairy Named Miranda, Jacob's former lover before Reckless. Jacob went to her for help to find a cure for his brother's turning into the Jade Goyle. He returns to the fairies island despite having escaped form Miranda who imprisoned him with her beauty and magic.She gave him the secrets of how to kill her dark sister, the Dark Fairy. She didn't tell him, however, that he would die if he did what she asked of him. Brought him back to life through the use of moths after he was shot by Nesser, a female Goyle. John Reckless One of Jacob's more complex relationships, Jacob is more close to his father. He used to paint toy airplanes with him and also shares his love of airplanes. Clara Jacob kisses her once, due to larks water, but otherwise, they are good friends. Fox Before the events in "Reckless", Jacob saves Fox, shape-shifting girl who prefers her vixen form,ever since she saved a fox from a trap. Fox tags along after this event, and waits for Jacob when he returns to our world. In "Reckless" she is his traveling companion and faithful friend, though Jacob sometimes abuses the friendship and takes her loyalty for granted. In Fearless, we see that Jacob is very protective of Fox as he risked his life to save her at the Bluebeard's house. Fearless also hints at Jacob's romantic feelings for Fox which he wants to protect her from. In Hearthless, after some misfortuned events Jaboc decides that any further relationship is out of the question. Ironically Jacob becomes jealous towards Fox after she allows her to be seducced by the Wildhound. One night after a turbulent event Fox kisses him and stays with him. Mrs Reckless The unnamed mother of Jacob and Will, according to Jacob, loves her younger son more. Jacob "never" does what she says. When Jacob started disappearing to the Mirrorworld, he would always make sure that Will and Mrs Reckless were asleep first. His evermore frequent disappearances distress Mrs Reckless, making her threaten to call the social services and cried, but she never suspected wheyre Jacob disappeared to. According to Will, she cries herself to sleep for the five years before she is hospitalised, since she apparently counts on Jacob. When she dies in hospital, Jacob isn't present. Jacob later is reminded of Mrs Reckless by Clara. Albert Chanute Albert Chanute is the closest to a father-figure Jacob has since his own father disappeared. He was Jacob's mentor and taught him the skill of treasure-hunting. At that time Chanute was one of the best treasure-hunters in the Mirrorworld. Chanute had a bad habit of drinking, so much that Jacob began to hide his drink bottles, which resulted in Chanute beating him. It is mentioned that Chanute beat Jacob a lot even whilst he was sober, until one day Jacob pointed Chanute's own pistol at him. It was because Chanute couldn't see straight that he lost his arm to the Ogre, leaving his treasure hunting days behind, and it was Jacob who saved Chanute from being beheaded as well. Wildhound The Wildhound, named Orlando, functions as the main love rival for Jacob towards Fox. After discoverying Orlando sleept with Fox he takes a passive agresive actitute toward Orldando. Later Orlando is captured in a failed spy mision, forcing Jacob to save him believing he is the one Fox has chosen. This also makes Orlando respect Jacob for his abillity of putting Fox´s hapiness first. Realising he has no oportunnity of gainning Fox he leaves the group. Jacob Grimm Jacob was historically based on Jacob Grimm, the elder of the Brothers Grimm. de: Category:Reckless Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Humans Category:Excerpts from book